


You and I

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [20]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 4 (Game), Drabble, Feelings, M/M, Pining, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship, Reflection, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: “I do have a question.”“Shoot.”All Dante heard for the next minute or so was Nero’s breaths, as if the young man needed extra oxygen to utter the question on his mind. Though not a patient individual by nature, Dante was always happy to wait for Nero.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> 51\. "Are you sure?"

It was far from the first time someone had kicked the door open. “Devil May Cry,” Dante said, in an attempt to greet whoever the hell had just broken the poor door.

“I’d have rung the bell, but you didn’t have one.”

Dante rolled his eyes at the remark. “...Kid?”

“I have a name,” a young man cocked a double barrel gun as he spoke. “In case you forgot, Old Man.”

“How can I forget?” Dante smirked at the man, ignoring the gun. “ **Nero.** ”

Nero pulled the trigger, and the bullets nearly touched Dante’s neck before hitting the wall behind.

 _Hardly a thing I never dealt with before, Kid._ “So… To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Stop messing around.” Nero placed Blue Rose into the holster. “I came by ‘cause I got some hunting to do.”

“...In an area far from Fortuna.”

Nero grimaced, but kept his voice calm. “Why not? I’m a devil hunter trying to make a living.”

“Whatever you say, Kid.”

Though the young hunter’s frown deepened at the pet name, he said nothing in retaliation.

“Nero,” Dante whispered. “What really brought you here today?”

“None of your damn business.”

“You’ve come **here** with your own feet -- all the way to my shop.”

“Well, yeah,” Nero relented. “I do have a question.”

“Shoot.”

All Dante heard for the next minute or so was Nero’s breaths, as if the young man needed extra oxygen to utter the question on his mind. Though not a patient individual by nature, Dante was always happy to wait for Nero.

“Ol… Dante,” Nero began at last. “What do we -- you and I -- possibly have in common?”

“You can’t be asking about the job and the hair.”

“OF COURSE NOT!”

Nero glared at Dante, clenching his human hand into a tight fist. However, he neither talked to nor punched the older devil hunter. He simply turned around and stormed out of Devil May Cry.

Dante stared at the door, standing with his arms crossed.

“We are the same… You and I.”

*****

Dante thought his mind was playing tricks when he felt a presence similar to his own as he approached Fortuna. _Vergil?_ The thought of his twin made him giddy and worried at the same time. He soon found out that it was not his brother but a youth with a demonic arm and a fiery character who had given off that aura. While Dante didn’t know who the boy was, he could tell that the youngster was a kindred spirit.

And the best way to get to know the demon was to fight them.

*****

“Who are you crushing on?”

Dante could only blink his eyes at Trish. “What?”

“You’ve been grinning creepily,” Trish pointed out, “since Fortuna.”

He wasn’t sure if he had a crush on someone, but he knew who was constantly on his mind. Even so, there was no way he would tell Trish how he felt for Nero.

“Are you sure?” Dante gave her the creepiest grin he could make with his facial muscles. “I think you might need a pair of glasses -- ones with corrective lenses, that is.”

*****

Reflecting on what had transpired and how he had come to feel, Dante placed a piece of paper on the desk and grabbed a pen. _I have to do this_ , Dante reminded himself as he nervously chewed on his lower lip.  


**_My dearest Nero…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
